The present invention relates to a data transmission-reception system and a data transmission-reception method whereby content data such as greeting messages and advertisements are received at their destination at a date and time designated by a transmitting party.
A conventional data transmission-reception system is typically made up of a first terminal device acting as a transmitting party, a server device to which data are uploaded from the first terminal device, and a second terminal device which accesses the server device to download data transmitted from the first terminal device. The first and second terminals are structured as an ordinary personal computer each and are installed in households or other locations.
Illustratively, suppose that the first terminal device transmits a greeting message for a celebration to the second terminal device. In that case, the transmitting party creates the greeting message on the first terminal device, designates an e-mail address as a destination ID of a receiving party, and uploads the message to the server device. Meanwhile, the second terminal device is operated by a user (i.e., owner) accessing the server device to see if any e-mail addressed to the user has arrived at the server. The e-mail, if found to have arrived, is downloaded from the server device. In this manner, the owner of the second terminal device is able to know whether there is any greeting message addressed to him or her at the server.
When launching an advertising campaign using e-mail, a sponsor designates e-mail addresses of receiving parties before uploading advertisement data from the first terminal device to the server device. The second terminal device, in response to the user's operation, accesses the server device to see whether any advertisement data addressed to the user have arrived at the server. The advertisement data, if found, are downloaded from the server device. In that fashion, the owner of the second terminal device is able to know whether there are any advertisement data addressed to him or her at the server.
One disadvantage of the conventional data transmission-reception system outlined above is that the user is unable to know whether there is any greeting message or advertisement data addressed to him or her unless and until the user accesses the server device from his or her terminal device to verify whether there is any e-mail addressed to him or her at the server. Another disadvantage is that the transmitting party has no way of making sure that the greeting message or advertisement data arrive at the intended destination at a desired date and time.
In the meantime, mobile communication terminal devices such as mobile phones are usually carried by users in their bag or pocket, i.e., in a location close enough for a ring tone of the terminal to be heard by its user. That means greeting messages or advertisement data could be arranged to reach the intended users immediately.